A liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal composition is used is widely used in a display of a watch, a calculator, a cellular phone, a personal computer, a television receiver or the like. The liquid crystal display devices utilize refractive index anisotropy or dielectric anisotropy of a liquid crystal compound, or the like. As an operating mode of the liquid crystal display device, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, a bistable twisted nematic (BTN) mode, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode or the like is known, according to which display is made by mainly using one or more polarizing plates. Further, a research has been recently conducted on a mode in which an electric field is applied thereto in an optically isotropic liquid crystal phase to develop electric birefringence (Patent literature Nos. 1 to 9, Non-patent literature Nos. 1 to 3).
A classification based on a driving mode in the device includes a passive matrix (PM) and an active matrix (AM). The passive matrix (PM) is classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and the AM is classified into a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal insulator metal (MIM) and so forth according to a kind of a switching device thereof.
Moreover, a composition having a tetracyclic compound that contains no bonding group is disclosed in Patent literature Nos. 3 to 7. However, the composition disclosed in Patent literature each described above is a composition outside the scope of claims of the invention, and the Patent literature has no description with respect to an effective dielectric constant in a high frequency range.